Forever a Guerrero
by cenamarialover
Summary: Maria has a secret and no one must know. Especially the people who loves her. But what if something happen and everyone knows, the secret is out. Story held before and after Eddie G. died.Please read and review


Maria has a secret and no one must know. Especially the people who loves her. But what if something happen and everyone knows, the secret is out. (Story held before and after Eddie G. died.)(Please read and review)

Maria went to meet Eddie Guerrero in there favorite cafe in Mexico.

"Hi daddy" said Maria and kissed Eddie on the cheek

"Hi, there's my angel" said Eddie to his oldest daugther.

"So, how's it going in my daughter's life?"

"Not much happening. Me and CM PUNK broke up, nothing new"

"Why did you brake up? I thought you guys were happy together"

"We were happy, but it just didn't work out"

"Well, I'm actually glad. That guy was full of piercing. He really is a Punk."

Maria giggled at her father. He always picks her up from the ground.

"You know, I heard that guy, John Cena is available. He's a very nice guy and respect's women very much and..." said Eddie

"Dad. I can find someone on my own." Said Maria

"But I', just saying that Cena isn't all bad for you"

"I'll keep that in mind" said Maria with a grin on her face

"So, how's mom doing?" asked Maria

"She's fine, just want to know when were coming home for a change" said Eddie

"I'm missing them too" said Maria

"Dad, when are we going to tell everyone?" asked Maria

"Maria, we've talked about this before" said Eddie

"I know, but if everyone knows I'm your daughter they will tread me differently."

"What do you mean differently?"

"For starters, everyone will stop thinking I'm the stupidest thing on the planet."

"And then I can start fighting like you teach me. I always have to act. And I'm sick and tired of it!" said Maria

"Maria, I know it's hard, but one day will make it official, okay"

"When is this day going to happen?" asked Maria

"The day I die, don't worry, I'm going to stay a very long time" said Eddie

"I know daddy" said Maria

After Maria and Eddie have eaten something and catch up with what's happening, both of them, started to get very tired, so they decide to call it a night.

"Night daddy" said Maria

"Night angel, I love you" said Eddie and kissed his angel on the cheek

"I love you too daddy" said Maria and gave her dad a big old bear hug

When Maria went to her car a drove to the hotel, Eddie watch as his angel drove away into the night. "Please God, let she be save." Said Eddie to the Man above.

_Threw the night..._

Maria had this very strange feeling something bad has happened. She was tossing and turning. She got up and made her some coffee; maybe she could get some sleep then

All of the sudden her cell phone was ringing

"Who would call me this time off night?" asked Maria to herself

"Hallo" said Maria

First there was no one on the other line

"Hallo" Maria asked again

"Maria..." said Chavo Guerrero thru tears

"Uncle Chavo, what's wrong" asked Maria

Chavo couldn't answer so the policeman who was standing with Chavo took the phone to talk to Maria

"Maria Guerrero?" asked the Policeman

"Yes, that's me" said Maria

"Can I ask you to come immediately to your father's room" said the Policeman

"Why, what happened?" asked Maria very worried

The policemen already hang up.

Maria dressed quickly in a jean and jacket and ran to her dad's room, which was only a level higher then hers.

When she got there most of the superstars was in the hall. From Smackdown to Raw.

Maria pushed threw to the front while everyone was watching her.

There were two policemen standing at the front of the door.

"I need to get threw" said Maria

"I'm sorry Miss, but only relatives are aloud"

"But I'm Maria Guerrero" said Maria with a huger to get in there

Everyone was looking at her. Was she just lying too get in?

"I need to see some ID or something" said the policeman

Maria called her uncle

"Uncle, I'm at the door. They won't let me in" said Maria

"I'm coming" said Chavo

Chaco went to open the door. He was crying and Maria just looked at him.

They was still standing at the door were everyone was watching them.

"No, no, no. Please God, no" said Maria over and over again while tears was now streaming down her face. Maria sank to the floor in front of all the superstars.

Rey Mysterio came up to Chavo to find out was going on.

"What is going on here?" asked Rey

Chavo couldn't get a word out he just went to sit with Maria and put his arms around her to comfort her and himself.

Vince came up to everyone. He already new the news. There were also tears streaming down his face.

"People, can I have your attention please" said Vince while his voice was breaking apart.

"We've just been informed that one of the family has passed away."

Everyone knew who it was. Most of the people started to cry and others was to shock to do anything.

At Vince feet, Maria and Chavo was still sitting on the floor crying

"Stephanie, take Maria to her room" said Vince

"Yes Dad"

Stephanie and Chavo picked up Maria up to stand. Stephanie tried to make her walk to her room, but Maria was fighting against her.

"Let me go!" screamed Maria threw tears

Maria got out of Stephanie's grip and ran to her dad's body in the room.

Everyone was still standing out side. Everyone was comforting each other.

But everyone wants to know where Maria fit's in.

"Everyone, please go to the dinning room where I'm going to talk to you" said Vince

Everyone went straight to the dinning room.

_In Eddie's room..._

Maria was standing in front of her Dad who was lying on the bed peacefully. He look as if he was sleeping.

"Why now dad? I need you here, mom needs you here. Please, just wake up" said Maria. With even more tears in her eyes. Maria sat on the floor and watch him. She never wants to let go. She then singed to him:

_Someday you will find the place  
It's the place where love takes over hate  
Then you'll see all the things you do  
Affect everyone around you_

Then you'll see there's no fear at all  
You held my hand, we took down that wall  
As I looked at you with nothing to say  
Now I understand why you pushed me away  
I went far and now I see  
That the only one I needed was me 

Maria looked at her dad for the last time

"I'll always be your little angel. I love you daddy" and that was the last words she has spoken to him while seeing him

Maria got up and went to the dinning room where everyone ells was.

_In the dinning room..._

Everyone was seated and was waiting for Vince to speak

"Thanks for everyone who came" said Vince who was trying hard to get something out.

Before Vince could say anything further, Maria came in. All eyes were on her.

"Maria, If you like to tell them" said Vince

Maria nodded and went to the front to explain to everyone.

"Hi everyone" said Maria

"Eddie Guerrero, a very good and loving man died a few hours ago. They still don't know of what." Said Maria while tears again were streaming down her face.

"You all were wondering why I am saying this to you"

"Well, I'm just going to come out with it. I'm Maria Guerrero, Eddie Guerrero's oldest daughter."

"And why no one knew except my family and Mr. McMahon. They only new because my dad wants it to be a secret, all of you know how overprotective he is, so my dad just wanted me to be safe."

"I don't really know what to say but all I can say that God give and God have taken"

With that last words Maria walked passed everyone and straight to her room. (More like jogging)

_The next day where Vince has to break the news to all the fans..._

All the superstars from smackdown and raw was standing in front of the crowed. All the fans was wondering what was going on

"Last night one of the best wrestlers has passed away. He was a loving, caring person who will always stay in our hearts"

"Eddie Guerrero was a man who loved to steal the show. I'm not going to say anything further, his wife and children are here to. So I'm going to leave the small talk to the person who he loved very much, some one he prefers as his angel, Maria Guerrero.

" I'm going to sing everyone as song that my dad used to sing to me"

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me._

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up… To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;   
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up… To more than I can be. 

There is no life – no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;   
You raise me up… To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up… To more than I can be.

Maria blew the crowed away. She really singed like an angel.

"I just want to thank everyone that have been there for him and have believed in him, and I know his watching us from above right now." Said Maria

Maria went to give her mother a hug (Vicky) while Vince continued

"That was beautiful, thank you Maria. We've put something together (a clip) of Eddie and after that were going to ring the bell 10 times.

While the clip was playing, Maria was singing another song:

**"Here Without You"**  
_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

So what do you think? I wrote it, because I'm a big fan of Eddie. He was really a good man and a wonderful father. I was actually crying while I was writing this. That night when they've announced it, I was blown away; I just looked at the TV and cried.

REST IN PEACE EDDIE!


End file.
